


Lavender Soup

by Pikamiya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic!Jun, Foster Care, Found Child, Implied/Referenced Past Child Abuse, Lots of Soup, M/M, Magical!Nino, Slice of Life, Soup, child-rearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikamiya/pseuds/Pikamiya
Summary: Nino has always loved his roommate, but Nino’s magical glamour abilities always seemed to get in the way; a wall between them. All that changes when, after one of Nino’s shows, Jun finds a waif who needs someplace to stay. This leads them to find some answers to age-old problems, and also helps Nino get what he has always wanted. Slice of life AU, made to order.Written for the 2019 NinoExchange





	Lavender Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gomushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/gifts).



> Happy Nino day! I do not claim to know much about the foster system, adoption, or parenting at all in any corner of the world; I used bits and pieces I scrounged up from what other people have told me and some fictional liberty. It is very unlikely to happen the way it does in this story, but it was so best this way that… well. Suspension of disbelief and in this AU, that’s how it goes. ;)

Like any other night, Nino’s laughter is what triggered the trick; he could feel the sound waves bouncing back against his body and the scent of orange cream filled the air. He watched as the two girls in the audience, front row, sniffed the air, elbowed each other, and giggled - and he frowned a little. It was well-rumored that the strength of the smell indicated the corresponding strength in the magic - but it was wholly uncouth for them to remark on it.   
  
“Get out of my _head_ , J,” he growled a little internally as his mind almost conjured his roommate right there on the stage. It was bad enough the man had been rifling through his clean laundry this afternoon…   
  
Nino turned away from the gigglers, pulling out his cane and a smile. This routine was practiced enough to be flawless, and he did his best to jazz it up as much as possible - in a world where it seemed everyone had a taste of magic, it took more than just natural talent to make it in the world of entertainment. What had started out as a literal parlor trick his mother trotted out to her silly friends now made Nino six figures, and intrusive thoughts weren’t going to get in his way.  
  
A large flourish, an empowering welcome, power tingling down to his fingertips. The corner of his mouth quirked up at the gentleman in the corner, watching his every move like he could somehow learn just how Nino did the things he did.   
  
Nino spun around in his cape, a typical magical distraction but, in his world, just the start of the program. A tornado grew around him as he spun, the magical currents reaching up to the ceiling amid the gasps of delight. He played with the color of his tornado, and as those clouds swept across the stage, they left behind them fantastic scenes conjured from their very thoughts. Or so they thought; Nino had studied the masters of the art, and he knew that the abstract was key in making it seem like a personal experience for absolute strangers.   
  
The joy of his creation was evident on his face as he spun again, subtle movements turned into elaborate display, the power welling under his skin. As the performance comes to a close, a tiny gesture and massive banks of fireworks erupt over the crowd, bursts of light and power all-in-one.   
  
He bows and exits stage right, giddy and flushed, ready to tackle whatever comes next.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nino’s laugh drifted above the crowd as Jun sat back, watching again, dazzled anew at the spectacle his roommate could perform on stage. Nino walked around the edges of the crowded nightclub, smiling and shaking hands with everyone who caught his gaze. His heart clenched, just a little - he’d never begrudge his friend and roommate the happiness he found on stage, but it was always strange to consider himself lacking.   
  
Jun sighed before tidying the tabletop in front of him, lining up unused cutlery and arranging the napkins cleanly and carefully by the dispenser - straightening the odds and ends before standing with a stretch as Nino’s final greetings come to an end. Wanting to beat the crowd, he edges behind the bar and out the employee-only exit, leaning against the building in the alleyway to wait. His fingers twitch a little; the garbage cans are set to overflowing at the end of the drive, but the most he can do is hope the collectors will get it all up in the morning.   
  
He’s still waiting several minutes later, soaking in the quiet sounds of the city after the overwhelming noise of Nino’s set, when he hears an unfamiliar shuffling sound coming from the area around the trash cans. His brow furrows and Jun takes a few steps closer, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. He activates the flashlight and is surprised to see a small child, a little too old to be a toddler but too young to go to school, standing in the illuminated area.   
  
“Um, hello,” he starts, stopping as quickly as he begins as the child startles and backs deeper into the shadows. He lowers his voice to a near whisper, lowering the light slightly out of the child’s eyes and taking another step towards the small form. The child backs away again, and before Jun can think twice, he reaches forward and lifts the child into his arms, ignoring the squirming bundle and heading back the way he came, making soothing noises. He fumbles his phone back into his pocket, juggling the child with one arm as it gentles almost immediately and sinks into his arms. As Jun’s back comes into contact with the alley wall across from the club door he sinks to the ground, shifting the child to a more comfortable position as it becomes obvious they won’t run.   
  
Jun’s mind races, considering the fact that he has literally just kidnapped a child from a trash pile. He turns the child, once again looking at him with terrified eyes.   
  
“I won’t hurt you, I promise. And Matsumoto Jun is not someone who breaks promises,” Jun is thankful that his fabric softener chooses this moment to set in, as the child is noticeably calmed by the soothing scent of lavender. With his arms full, his phone is unreachable, and he gives in to just keeping the child calm until his roommate, _who is taking his sweet time_ , comes out and can call the police for him.   
  
As he thinks of his loud, larger-than-life roommate, he becomes aware of the continuing quiet of the alleyway. The child in his arms is making no noise, other than a few sniffles here and there, still staring at him with the same wide eyes.   
  
“Do you have a name? Where is your family?” The child gives a shrug, seemingly unconcerned, and Jun’s brows knit in a mix of worry and confusion.   
  
It’s at this point, of course, that Nino arrives.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
“Whose kid did you steal? You know they don’t like that,” Nino works hard to keep his tone light, even though his concern for Jun’s well-being has skyrocketed in the last twenty seconds. Sure, the guy’s always enjoyed the times Nino’s nieces and nephews descend on their apartment like a hoard of hungry, rabid, squirrels - but taking someone else’s child is a breach of the sanity clause in their roommate contract.   
  
The soothing sounds coming from Jun’s mouth immediately switch to the gruff, annoyed, tone that is reserved for Nino alone. Nino’s glad to hear it; it means that sanity is still there.   
  
“Of course I didn’t _steal_ them. I found them, by the trash pile.”   
  
“Were you cleaning up after the dining crew again? I tell you, Kitagawa-san will not be happy if he comes out here and the trash has been swept up. You know how he likes things kept to the same standard, so the collectors don’t expect…”  
  
“Will you take this seriously for once?”   
  
The sharpness of Jun’s tone chases away the last bit of giddiness left from his show, and Nino’s eyes sharpen as they actually put the pieces of the alley together. He fishes his phone out of his pocket, noting that Jun relaxes a bit, curled protectively around the child as Nino dials the police.  
  
The kind dispatcher on the other end cheerfully asks questions Nino has no answers to as he continues to watch his roommate and the child. He assures her that the child does not appear to be harmed in any way, and sure - they can keep it until the morning when a case worker can be dispatched. Nino rattles off their address, repeating it twice to make sure the dispatcher has it down.   
As he lowers the phone, he puts it in his pocket as he reaches out to help Jun and their kid-for-the-day up from the ground. He hums a bit, bouncing from foot to foot as he leads the way out of the alley. Instead of the usual left, he takes a right - might as well get some clean things for the munchkin. Nino scratches at his own arm in recalled memory; even if just for a night, tidying up a bit wouldn’t be remiss.   
  
He hears Jun start a question, and he starts walking a bit more slowly, walking apace with his roommate and the kid. As they walk in the lights, Nino takes a close look at the child’s face; dirty, of course, but he looks deeper than that. He sees no scars, no bruises; just dirt upon a cherub’s sleepy smile. And the kid is smiling. Nino himself smirks a bit at that; who wouldn’t be happy to be carried in the arms of Matsumoto Jun?   
  
Nino takes a few minutes of the walk to allow himself the fantasy of being a family; heading to the store to get something they needed for their oldest. In his imagination, of course, the child would be on Jun’s shoulders and they’d be hand in hand; it would also be daytime and perhaps they would be coming from a trip to the park.   
  
“Hey, Nino, you’re glowing a little,” Jun’s voice cut in to his reverie, and Nino laughed to hide his embarrassment. He shook his arms out a little, dispelling the inadvertent color that clung to the outside of his frame, almost outlining him against the darkness of the light.   
  
“Where are we going, anyway? I thought the closest police station was in the other direction.”   
  
“Ah, no, no. They’re coming to look after her in the morning.”   
  
Jun stops dead in his tracks, and Nino turns around to face him.   
  
“We’re keeping her overnight? Why didn’t you say that?”   
  
“Well, because I’d have had to have this dumb conversation 20 minutes earlier, that’s why.”   
  
Nino smiles as Jun’s face turns petulant, bottom lip poking out in a not-quite-pout as the taller man obviously disagrees to the value of their conversation.  
  
“Look, you know as well as I do that neither of us would want the police station to have her if we could be looking after her, anyway. So we’ll get her home, clean her up, get some food in her, let her sleep somewhere safe and warm. And then take each day as it comes.”  
  
Nino starts walking again, listening to the sounds of Jun’s footfalls behind him as he hurries to catch up.   
  
“Wait.”   
  
Jun’s feet stop again.  
  
“Her?”  
  
+~+~+~+~+  
  
Jun’s delighted in Uniqlo’s girl’s clothing section. So delighted, in fact, that Nino can’t take the joy away from him like he usually would, so he doesn’t remind him that they have no idea if she’ll be there to wear more than one rainbow-bedecked outfit or not. He does, however, voice a solid no to the giant stuffed unicorn taking up three quarters of a display case. He is proud of himself, even, for not vocally groaning at the total, and for shoving Jun away from the cashier with his hip when it came time to pay for Jun’s little shopping spree.   
  
However, Nino does immediately balk at carrying home their purchases. Sure, he paid for them, but Jun is the one that picked out ten of “the cutest” sweatshirts with matching tennis shoes. So, with the ease of practice that came from handling every single one of Aiba’s progeny since birth, he plucked the girl from Jun’s arms and rested her against his own chest, tucking her head over his shoulder and smoothing her hair back from her forehead. She startled awake, blinking up at him, but just before she opened her mouth to protest Jun reached across Nino and caressed her back lightly, soothing, and her eyes fluttered closed again.   
  
Nino’s body felt warm all over with the rightness of the weight of this child in his arms. He steeled himself mentally, again, telling himself that she did not belong to them forever. She had a family, somewhere, and they were probably looking for her. _Nobody leaves a child outside in the dark to get this dirty, in a town this small, and us to not hear about it._ Nino winced at his own small voice of logic, burying it deep for now.   
  
The walk home was punctuated by their footsteps and the occasional rustling of their bags. A block from home, waiting at the crosswalk, the rustling from the bags grew louder. Nino turned his head to see Jun rifling through the bag, obviously looking for something.   
  
“Don’t you want to wait for home? I mean, it’s right there?” Nino gestured roughly with his shoulder, taking care not to shake the girl in his arms awake.   
  
“Ah, no, actually, because she might wake up and these are for you,” the smell of lavender surrounded Nino as Jun leaned close, holding up a stick of chocolate pocky. “Open wide!”  
  
Nino opened his mouth, struggling to keep from thinking dirty thoughts as Jun put the chocolate stick on his tongue. He nibbled the stick slowly, not catching Jun’s eyes as his skin felt flush. He’d never felt so thankful for the green light, and by the time Jun caught up to them on the other side of the road he was in control of himself again.   
  
“Thank you,” Nino stammered quietly, stumbling over the words as they left his mouth.   
  
“Today could have been horrible. But, like normal with you, magically they aren’t. A little stick of candy is nothing, comparatively.”   
  
Now it’s Jun’s turn to race ahead; he reaches their building and keys in the access code, holding the door for Nino and the girl. The pattern continues until they’re inside their apartment, Jun following Nino in but then rushing ahead to set the packages down on the table.  
  
“Come on, sweetheart, it’s time to wake up and take a bath, get something to eat.” Jun’s voice is kind, but as he catches eyes with Nino a blush comes over his cheeks.   
_Huh_ , Nino thinks. That’s unusual, both of us blushing within the same hour…  
  
Nino reluctantly relinquished the warm weight in his arms, making himself busy pulling the clothing and children’s items out of the bags on the table and storing the paper bags on the pantry shelf where Jun kept them to reuse. His fingers ran along the soft fabric of the light blue pajamas he had kept out for the girl to use after her bath before picking them up and heading down the hallway.   
He knocked briefly, pushing the door open and stepping into the bathing room. Jun’s shirtless form was helping the girl to wash her hair, the girl’s almond eyes squeezed closed tightly to avoid the light purple soap.   
  
“Remind me to get tear-free shampoo for her tomorrow, er… maybe?” Jun’s questioning voice pulled Nino away from the defined ab muscles on Jun’s torso.   
  
“Sure, I can do that.” Nino shifted a bit, uncomfortable. Jun looked so at home with the girl, the scent of lavender filling the small room, that he felt a little bit out of place.   
  
Until, that is, Jun reached out a soapy hand to him and handed him a wash cloth.   
  
“Here, you get her clean. Maybe entertain her a little? I’m going to go get some soup started.”  
  
“Soup!” Such a loud yell from such a little girl, accentuated by a splash of water. Nino and Jun grinned together.  
  
“Yes, your highness. Right away, your highness,” Jun exhibited a courtly bow before backing out of the bathing room, leaving Nino alone with the small girl.   
  
“Well, Soup, I guess it’s you and me!”   
  
Nino, forever inventive, used some small slight of hand to cause the towel to not only change color, but also to appear from behind the girl’s ear. The splish and splash of the bath was accompanied by her giggles of mirth, and Nino felt she was cleaned up in record time… along with the flannel and sweats he had changed into after the show.   
  
He drained the tub, drying Soup off with the biggest, fluffiest, towel he had ever seen. As he rubbed, the soothing scent of lavender drifted off of it and he smiled - of course Jun would let Soup, a street urchin, use one of his personal towels that he would never, under any circumstance, let his charming roommate even touch. It was one thing, back before he had nothing to compare his rust-colored cardboard towels to - but now that he knew, well. Jun’s towels would never be safe in the linen closet again.   
  
He helped the now-dry Soup into her jim-jams, leading her by the hand back into the main living area of the apartment. Nino smiled when he saw the books in the chair facing the wall of windows overlooking the city and Tokyo Bay. He settled her on to the chair, helping to slide her in, before leaving to assist Jun in the kitchen. Before he left, with the deft flick of his wrist an entire scene of happy, frolicking wildlife took center stage on the middle window for her to watch. Creamsicle floods the room, making Nino’s stomach grumble; he’s looking forward to tonight’s dinner.  
  
When Nino arrived in the kitchen, Jun’s nod directed him to the soup in a pot on the stove. Nino lifted the lid, breathing in the delicious smell of cheesy bacon potato soup. He eagerly dipped in the spoon for a taste before catching Jun’s suspicious gaze and settling for a calm stir instead. Better live to taste it a few minutes later than die before any taste at all.   
  
“What do you think is going to happen with her?” Jun’s voice, quiet, came with a nod to the small girl sitting in the chair, happily watching Nino’s distractions.   
  
“You know we can’t be sure,” Nino sighed, stirring the soup in silence for a moment. “It’s possible that they’ll take her tomorrow morning. It’s also possible that we might be able to keep her here, at least until they find her family.”   
  
Instead of responding, Jun leaned to pull the fresh bread he had baked that morning out of the oven where he had placed it to warm. Nino could tell by the tightness in his shoulders that it wasn’t the answer he wanted, and he waited until Jun was able to say what was on his mind.   
  
Jun straightened and set the bread on the counter, bracing his hands beside it before breathing in deeply. Nino was familiar with the exercise; Nino’s own therapist had taught him years ago. He counted along, until Jun exhaled. The process repeated a few more times, until Jun turned to face him.   
  
“What do you think the odds are of keeping her?”   
  
Nino waited a few minutes, not wanting his own eagerness to appear on his face. He would give anything to save Soup from a repeat of his own childhood, but the odds weren’t in Jun’s favor.   
  
“Well, if I’m being honest, our arrangements don’t look that great. Two single men living in an apartment, at our age, neither of us with significant others? That’s a bit unusual.”   
  
Jun’s jaw clenched, and Nino hurried to add the next part.   
  
“Unless we weren’t single. I mean, we could just say we’re dating.”   
  
Jun’s eyes narrowed briefly, as he thought through the options. “I don’t think giving them the idea of two men, dating, is going to give the best impression.” Jun shuffled over to Nino’s side of the kitchen, catching him between Jun’s body and the counters. Jun takes the spoon from Nino’s hand to taste the soup, all the while filling Nino’s nose with the scent of lavender and jasmine.  
  
“Well, then, let’s get married. It’s not like I’d ever let you take your soup away from this house, anyway.”   
  
Jun’s mouthful of soup dribbles down his chin as his mouth falls open, staring at Nino. Nino’s eyes follow it, hand blindly reaching over to grab a dish towel from the counter and dabbing it up.   
  
“Close your mouth, that’s how flies get in.”   
  
Jun does as he’s told, but the weight of his gaze is starting to make Nino squirm. He wiggles free, heading to the cupboard and pulling down soup bowls, shuffling to the drawer and grabbing spoons.   
  
His heart is racing, his mind yelling that he has ruined everything, everything, and he can’t believe his own gumption… but he’s got to pull it together. For Soup.   
  
Nino places a bowl and spoon in front of her, and she smiles wide and his heart clenches, hard, and then expands, doubles in size.   
  
“Just wait, Soup. This meal is going to blow. Your. Mind.” He heads around the table, placing a bowl in his spot, across the table from Soup, and one for Jun, between them.   
  
Just in time, Jun follows with the soup cauldron and ladles portions into each bowl. Jun models, with perfect manners, exactly how to dip a spoon into soup, blowing lightly before eating. Soup copies him, a perfect mimic. Nino does as is his custom and picks up his bowl with both hands, basically pouring it down his throat into his stomach and ignoring Jun’s ferocious glares at his lack of manners.   
  
Nino’s nerves are still on edge, and he decides a few rounds of Call of Duty will help settle him down. He gets up and takes his bowl in to the kitchen sink, briefly flashing back to the look in Jun’s eyes, how close he was. He moves rapidly back through the dining room to the small living area taking up the rest of the space in their shared living quarters. He has the controller in his hands, heading back to the couch, when Jun clears his throat.   
  
“What rating is that game?”   
  
The growl builds, low in Nino’s throat, but he quickly changes his plans. Sure, blood and bullets is a quick stress relief, but Little Big Planet’s quick thinking platform style will do just as well. He pulls up his Sackboy and heads into the jungle.   
  
The low conversation behind him at the table is mostly Jun, but there are a few soft, quiet words from Soup. As Nino finishes the level, he hears Jun get up from the table and help the little girl collect her own bowl and take it to the sink. His nerves are feeling better, it’ll be fine, Jun will think he’s kidding, there’s no real reason to take him up on it anyway.   
  
“Nino, Hanami’s really tired, and she’s gotta sleep on the couch. I know you’re playing, but…”  
  
Nino smiles, hitting the menu button and exiting out of the console, turning off the TV. He watches Jun start setting up a spot for the little girl on the couch, and he remembers something he has in his bedroom and jumps up to get it.   
  
“I’ll be right back,” he responds to Jun’s questioning gaze as he heads out, his own bare feet slapping against the hardwood floor as he jogs through the apartment.   
  
When Nino enters the room, he doesn’t even have to turn on the light; he reaches on to the top shelf on his bookcase, all the way to the left - a beaten, ragged copy of _Where the Wild Things Are_. He squeezes his eyes shut, tight, fending off the wave of memories living within the pages, and heads back to the living room.   
  
When he returns, Hanami is climbing into a snug nest Jun has made, nestled into the corner of their L-shaped couch. Almost as sweet, Jun is leaning down and pressing a kiss onto her forehead as he pulls her blankets up to her chin and Nino commits the scene to memory.   
  
“Hey, this was my favorite book as kid,” Nino starts and Jun is startled, turning to look at him with a question in his eyes that Nino cannot answer. He shrugs, turning to Soup, and holding up the cover. “Do you want me to read it? To you, I mean.”   
  
Hanami nods, shifting over to show that there’s plenty of room. Nino settles in, a tad awkward. His duties with his best friend’s kids usually end well before bedtime. He looks up at Jun, who nods in support, and he settles in, opening the first page.   
  
“The night Max wore his wolf suit, and made mischief of one kind and another, his mother called him wild thing…”   
  
Hours later, Jun came out of his room and was surprised to see Nino, still curled up on the couch, book abandoned on the floor and one hand in Hanami’s, both sound asleep. Lingering traces of orange and vanilla surround them, and Jun smiles to think of how Nino went the extra mile, probably illustrating most of the story, in that way he does; almost unknowingly, to entrance his audience. Jun went and retrieved a blanket from the linen closet, covering Nino as securely as he had tucked in Hanami earlier that evening, the soft smile staying with him until well after he fell asleep himself.   
  
=~=~=~=~=  
  
An hour ago, Jun had been sure that they were going to take Hanami with them when they left.   
  
An hour ago, Jun was absolutely sure that there was no point in filling out the paperwork.   
  
An hour ago, Jun was also sure that his feelings for his roommate were entirely platonic.   
  
“We look forward to the paperwork, Matsumoto-san,” the woman’s smile was wide, the complete opposite of the grim, fierce glower that she had walked into their apartment with a few hours ago. But since then, well. Nino had happened.   
  
Nino, whom he had assumed was 100% heterosexual, marriage-proposals-of-convenience aside.   
  
“Of course! Not just that, but also the invite to the wedding!” Nino’s boisterous exclamation followed the case worker out the door and probably down the hallway. Neighbors were probably staring.   
  
“Shh, Nino!” Jun’s tutoring in manners _sometimes_ worked on his roommate, but often fell on deaf ears.   
  
Nino came back in the room, all smiles. “I’m going to take Soup to the park.”   
  
“Please quit calling her that name, by the love of all that’s holy.”   
  
Nino just continued to beam, calling to Hanami-chan and heading out the door, whistling. Whistling. The audacity.   
  
Which left Jun to clean up the mess on the coffee table. The pictures that Nino had conjured out of what felt like thin air to prove that their relationship was long-lasting and sincere. Pictures that Jun knew were of the first time they had gone to dinner in college, that third night when Jun just couldn’t take dining room food anymore and, not knowing anybody else, had dragged along his unwilling roommate on the promise that Jun would pay. That’s what accounted for the lunatic-level grin on Nino’s face; he had just ordered an extra order of meat at the Korean barbecue place around the corner from their dorm. But Nino was a master wordsmith, had turned it around to seem like the actualization of love at first sight.  
  
The pictures were numerous. Their class ski trip; the “caring eyes” sported by Jun, pointed out by Nino, were for the hot cocoa Nino was about to spill all over the rented, white, ski pants. The picnic put on by Nino’s gaming club, that he’d dragged Jun to after Jun’s first boyfriend had broken up with him. He had thought that the expression on Nino’s face in the picture- the longing, the outright _thirst_ when looking at the younger version of himself - had been just more of Nino’s glamour… but his range wasn’t this long, his reach no good if he himself couldn’t see the projection.   
  
Jun was rather glad that Nino had left him alone to take care of this clean up. His brain was filling with all of the hints scattered through their past. Sure, Nino flirted with every single woman he’d ever met… but Jun had been his roommate for over 10 years, and he never failed to spend a night at home. He’d also never volunteered to meet any of Jun’s boyfriends, even though Jun hadn’t had one for several years. He just didn’t need to; he had Nino.   
  
As Jun shuffled through a few more of the photos, he thought he might have Nino in more ways than one. So many photos, they were standing close; closer than even the other couples in a lot of the shots.   
  
But, most telling…   
  
Jun’s cheeks flushed again, even remembering. The calculating look on Nino’s face, the skeptical look when the case worker had toured the apartment and noted the very clear roommate set-up. Two beds, two obviously lived in spaces…   
  
“He’s saving himself for marriage,” the cheeky bastard had said, with a wink and a nudge. And then, to seal the deal, as he walked behind the couch into the kitchen, Nino had leaned over the back of the couch and captured Jun’s lips with his own. Jun could still feel their softness, their warmth, and seared on his memory was the moment when he had opened his eyes and caught Nino’s; and, more specifically, recognized the fear he saw there.   
  
To be honest, he had seen Nino scared before. They’d been best friends for the better part of two decades; he had even held the vomit bucket the night before Nino’s first performance and carried his drunk ass home afterwards. He had seen fear in Nino’s eyes when Jun came home after the one and only date with that jackass Travis, Jun’s shirt ripped and his lip bloody. He had seen fear there when Nino’s drugged-up biological mom had crashed Aiba’s son’s birthday party and he had to wrestle baby Takuya out of her arms when they were both freshmen in college. And he had seen fear afterward, when Nino told him everything; his own childhood in and out of abusive foster homes and the scholarship his magic helped him receive.   
  
But this fear was different, deeper. It was the “I fucked everything up,” fear, and whereas he was happy that Nino had given Jun this time at home to sort his own self out, he was looking forward to when his friend got home and they could talk.  
  
Jun redirected his thoughts to the good news today; Hanami would be staying with them for the forseeable future, at least as long as they got the rest of the paperwork in on time. Her mother had shown up at the police office yesterday morning and checked herself into rehab, but just let the police know today that she had had a daughter, but couldn’t remember the last time she saw her. Jun was thankful that he was the one that had found her, and brought her home, safe.   
  
He’s in the middle of re-organizing the living room to make Hanami her own dedicated space when Nino and Hanami come home, arms loaded with bags of toys.   
  
“I thought you two were going to the park?”   
  
“We did, but I get to be the fun dad so we also went to the store.”   
  
Jun rolled his eyes, smirking a little. Hanami sat down to take off her shoes, Nino crouching down to help, patiently showing her just how to unbuckle her own laces even as he toed off his own pair of shoes and tossed them into the corner. Nino pulled a smaller version of the rainbow unicorn Jun had wanted to purchase at Uniqlo and handed it over; Hanami squeezed it tight, whispered thank you, and took off to the other side of the room to play with it.   
  
Nino walked over to where Jun was standing, cocking his head slightly, making sure his eyes weren’t quite meeting Jun’s.   
  
“I’m sorry about earlier.”   
  
Jun shrugged, not quite sure where Nino wanted to take this conversation. He waited.   
  
“Emotions are difficult, you know I’m usually just snarky about stuff.”   
  
Jun continued to wait, interest horribly piqued but also a little worried about what was going to happen next.   
  
“Just, you should know, I’ve had the hots for you for actual years. I regret that it took a catalyst like Soup to change our dynamic, but I’m glad to actually have it out there. If you’re not cool with it, I can keep my distance… after you successfully have Soup a la Matsumoto. Ninomiya Soup just sounds dumb.”   
  
Jun hears the gravity below the joking cadence of Nino’s voice and resists the urge for a snappy comeback.   
  
“To be honest, this was unexpected. Really… unexpected. I didn’t even think of it as a possibility until this morning.”   
  
Nino’s posture slumps with the inevitable, and he nods a little as if it was nothing more than what he expected.   
  
As Nino turns to walk off, Jun’s arm reaches out, catching him around the shoulder blades and pulling the smaller man back, nestling his chin on the top of Nino’s head. He squeezes gently and feels Nino relax, leaning into the touch. After a moment, he releases Nino, turning him and catching his chin, pulling Nino’s gaze up to meet his.   
  
“I’m not saying no. I repeat; I’m not saying no. I’m saying that I need some time.”   
  
Nino’s smile is slow to come back, but is blinding in its brilliance.  
  
A small hand reaches out, tugging at the bottom of Jun’s shirt sleeve.  
  
“Jun-sama,” Nino’s eyes twinkle as the new name he taught Hanami is debuted. Jun wants to smack him, but he can’t set such a bad example for his daughter… his brain trips for a second.   
  
“Yes, Hanami-chan?”  
  
“I’m hungry, can we have lunch?”  
  
Nino scoops the girl up in his arms, cackling in such a way that Jun’s heart skips a beat. “Soup for Soup!” he shouts, but Jun easily tunes him out and gets started on lunch.   
  
=~=~=~=  
  
The next two days are full of more domestic bliss than Nino ever knew he wanted. Sure, his gaming is cramped; Jun has a solid rule about games that aren’t rated E for Everybody when Hanami is in the room, and he’s starting to regret going along with Jun’s prohibition of video games in the bedroom.   
  
“ _You’ll never come out and spend time with me!_ ” Nino mocks the memory in the present day.   
  
“What?” Jun’s head pops out of the laundry room, where he’s been finishing up laundry day on Hanami’s bedding. The smell of lavender drifts through the house, and Nino is quick to plug his nose. Nino shrugs back at him, and Jun rolls his eyes, before grabbing a basket of clothes and heading into his bedroom to put them away.  
  
Speaking of, Nino notices that Hanami has been unusually quiet while playing this afternoon, and he takes a glance and she’s stone cold asleep in the middle of the rug. His eyes crinkle in concern, and he pauses his game before whipping out his phone - he sends a quick text to his best buddy and father-of-five.   
  
GameKing0617 [16:20] Hey, are 4 yr olds supposed to take naps?  
ChibaLvr82 [16:21] _Does she usually?_  
GameKing0617 [16:21] Nah, she goes to bed b4 8   
ChibaLvr82 [16:22] She might b getting sick????? Check her 4head 4 fever  
ChibaLvr82 [16:23] Let me no  
  
Nino eyes Hanami for a few, registers she’s breathing steadily, and decides she might have just played too hard this morning. But, if she keeps sleeping for too much longer she’ll mess up her bedtime routine and Jun’ll be frustrated… which is no good. They have plans this evening.   
  
Nino pushes himself up off the couch, and by the time he gets to Hanami he can tell she didn’t just play a little too hard. Her skin color is a little paler than usual, and as he reaches down to give her a little shake to wake her up, her skin feels clammy. Her eyes blink open, slowly, and she has spots of color high in her cheeks.   
  
Nino places the back of his hand against Hanami’s forehead, and she certainly does feel warm. He lifts her and she lays limply in her arms, not snuggling against him like she usually would. Concern growing, he carried her back to Jun’s room.   
  
“Hey, J?” Nino uses his shoulder to push the door open. Jun is busily dividing Hanami’s clothes and putting them into the space he made in his dresser. Nino’s brows furrow; since Hanami will be staying with them long-term, they really need to think about rearranging their space. Jun turns towards the two of them, and worry immediately appears across his face. He looks at his own bed, covered with clothes, and frowns.   
  
“Put her down on your bed, I’ll go grab the thermometer.”   
  
Nino forces himself to walk, instead of run, to his own bedroom. He kicks open the door, and shoves clothes and assorted detritus out of the way as he makes a path to his own bed - the only clear surface in the entire space.   
  
“Goddamn, Nino, think about cleaning in here once in a while?” Jun follows, nearly tripping every other step.   
  
“We have other things to worry about,” Nino’s worry is causing red lines of magic to make their way on the outside of his skin, but he doesn’t have the care to dismiss them. The air begins to fill with the smell of sweet creamsicle as he lays Hanami down.   
  
“I’m pretty sure she has a fever,” he starts, but he doesn’t take it personally when Jun brushes past him.   
  
“Open up, princess,” Jun soothes, and Hanami opens her mouth enough for the thermometer. Jun presses the button, and the two men stare at each other anxiously until it beeps.   
  
“40 degrees Celsius, that’s pretty warm, Jun! Should I call the hospital?”   
  
“Shh, shh, it’ll be okay, we’ve got you,” Jun’s voice is reassuring, and Hanami’s agitation begins to go away as Jun caresses her forehead. “We’ll get you some ice water, and Nino-pa will call that idiot friend of his so that he’ll come bring his car and we’ll take you to the doctor.”   
  
Nino hastily heads to the kitchen, grabbing a freezer pack and some ice and heading back. As he passes the laundry room, he gets a whiff of the lavender fabric softener and decides to cut Jun some slack; even now it certainly seems to relax and soothe his worries.   
  
He heads back into the room with the ice pack, reaching for his phone in his back pocket to text Aiba, when he looks at Hanami and stops dead in his tracks. She’s sitting up, smiling, and the clammy appearance to her skin is completely gone. He makes it to the bed and reaches out a trembling hand, staring in astonishment as he feels no fever. He breathes, and the creamsicle smell he associates with himself and his spaces is completely replaced by lavender.   
  
Lavender.   
  
He flashes back to walking into dorm room A903, single suitcase in his hand; Matsujun, making his bed, bottom bunk. The room already looked comfortable, lived in; he had come home.   
  
Lavender.   
  
The small hallway kitchen, second semester. Jun had read online about this amazing kale and bacon soup; had to give it a try. It was so delicious, Nino had begged Jun to make seconds - his scholarship hadn’t covered meals.   
  
Lavender.   
  
A Saturday night; hadn’t planned properly for his show, hadn’t practiced. Forgot what happened after the ballroom dance scene, his mind had wandered and the scene that showed was a replay of his last Call of Duty game. Audience was so mad, more than half had demanded refunds and the showrunner had refused to pay him. He was so scared - he didn’t have money to eat for the next few weeks without that show’s pay. Jun hadn’t been mad, helped him brainstorm a few ways to make some quick cash, had volunteered his own TV. The small apartment they lived in had looked so much neater that day.   
  
Lavender.   
  
So many memories piled on top of each other, all filled with the soothing scent of lavender that he always associated with Jun. But not Jun like he himself was creamsicle, but Jun like shampoo, and fabric softener, and hand soap.   
  
Jun, although confused, did not resist as Nino reached past Hanami’s completely healthy self and pulled Jun’s body forward, burying his nose in Jun’s hair. Cedar; some spicy scent that wasn’t quite rum but could be.   
  
Jun seemed even more surprised when Nino let go, feet padding across the floor as he ran towards the bathing room. He pulled open the purple shampoo they had been using for Hanami – _grape_. To the laundry room; the fabric softener bottle read something called _Moonlight Breeze_ and smelled like hibiscus and seaweed.   
  
Nino ran his hands across his face, shocked but not surprised - not really. Home had always been Jun, and apparently the magic Jun was so sure he didn’t have, the magic his family had disowned him for not having, had been literally _under their noses_ the entire time.   
  
His steps were slower heading back to his own bedroom, not quite sure how to approach the subject. He wasn’t even sure he should; there’d been so many changes lately, so many different ideas to take in and absorb. He leaned against the door frame and just watched for a minute, his heart swelling with a sense of pride and love he didn’t quite expect as Jun continued to tuck Hanami into his bed.   
  
As Jun walked towards the door, Nino stood up and followed him. The connection he had made was bubbling, deep in his chest, but he knew that even if it was a bit overwhelming he needed to let Jun know. He reached out his arm, pulling Jun back towards him before he made it to the couch.   
  
Hugs were still new for the pair of them; Aiba was the physically affectionate one in their friendship circle. But since Nino’s confession, Jun had seemed more approachable, and he definitely didn’t pull away as Nino wrapped his arms around him, squeezing tightly. In fact, he pulled Nino closer, and Nino was surprised at how well he fit.   
  
“She’s going to be okay, you know? It happens all the time with little kids, or at least that’s what I read.”  
  
Nino nodded, face borrowed into Jun’s chest before taking a deep breath and stepping away. Already, he ached for the familiar closeness, and the new scent of Jun, not lavender, made him smile.   
  
Jun looked at him questioningly, head tilted to the side, and Nino steeled himself. He was, of course, interrupted as soon as he drew in breath; Jun’s phone started ringing, the song a ridiculous 90’s pop anthem from some band called Typhoon.   
  
You are my dream dream  
  
 _Always standing right next to me_  
  
Before it could get to the second chorus, Jun had pulled it out of his pocket, worriedly looked at the name and swiped to answer. For a moment, Jun’s body language curled in on itself, as if he were bracing for a blow, before his eager eyes met Nino’s with a look of jubilation. Nino’s confusion was intense, and it was with much impatience that he waited for Jun to finish his long goodbye.   
  
Jun had barely swiped the call away before he grabbed Nino in a fierce, crushing, hug. This wasn’t quite what Nino expected and he froze, arms stiff at his side. Nino usually initiated their contact, and he wasn’t sure quite how he was expected to receive it. As Jun didn’t seem to be letting go anytime soon, he decided to go with it, leaning in and squeezing back just as tight.   
  
Jun finally pulled away, and Nino was surprised to see his hands dash away some quiet tears.  
  
“J, what…”   
  
“Sou-- Hanami’s mom, she signed the paperwork this morning, terminating her parental rights. Her family registry does not include a marriage or a father.”   
  
Nino’s brows knit together for a brief moment before he connected the dots and jumped, looping his own arms around Jun’s neck.   
  
“That means she can stay with us, Kazu.”   
  
“Well, as soon as we get married, at least.”   
  
Nino’s cheeky grin was apparently infectious, as Jun pulled him back into his arms. Jun followed this with a rather unexpected twist, leaning down and peppering Nino’s face with small kisses.   
  
Nino’s attempts at escape were paltry, even though he felt the moment called for a bit more intimacy. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind did Jun’s lips finally land on his own, stunning his body into stillness. He leaned up into it, pulling Jun’s bottom lip between his teeth briefly for a nibble, playful exuberance turning into heavy desire when Jun’s tongue slipped into his own mouth. Jun’s delightfully long fingers caressed his cheek once, twice, before he pulled his lips away. Nino memorized the lines of bright color along Jun’s jawline and through his cheeks; at least he knew he was not the only one so fully affected.   
  
Jun took a step away, arms lingering at Nino’s hips even as he moved to leave.  
  
“I’ve got to make dinner, you’ve got to go to work soon.”   
  
“Does this mean we’re dating?” Nino’s call followed after him into the kitchen, with Jun’s robust laugh echoing throughout the apartment. It was only when the brief aroma of lavender hit his nose that he remembered there was something he was meant to share with Jun.   
  
He headed towards the kitchen, resting his hip against the counter space and watching Jun work his magic. Every ingredient added, every practiced movement of Jun’s kitchen choreography reinforced what Nino should have realized all along - Jun was more than accomplished, he was gifted.   
  
Nino waited a scant second after Jun set down the knife he had used to mince an onion.   
  
“Hey, so I figured something out today.”   
  
Jun’s answering hum was noncommittal. “What, that you love me?” The rebuttal was supposed to be in jest, but carried a bit more weight than previous volleys.   
  
“Ah, no, hah. I figured that out twenty years ago. Actually, it was before that amazing kiss you laid on me earlier; you’re magic.”   
  
Jun huffed out a chuckle, tossing chicken cutlets into a breading seasoning he had prepared earlier. “Sure, and now that I’ve kissed you, you’re going to turn back into a prince.”   
  
“Ha, ha, so funny. But I’m serious.”   
  
Jun’s eyebrow lifted at the exact same moment Nino’s nose caught the scent of lavender. He changed his plan of approach.   
  
“So, what’s with the lavender? Did you buy into one of those pyramid schemes where if you sell enough essential oils, you’ll make your money back and then some?”   
  
“Lavender is supposed to be soothing; I thought that was why you were buying it - to make sure you didn’t get on my nerves.”   
  
“Yeah, right. Me, pick out anything for the house? You’re the one that’s always getting all the purple cleaning stuff.”   
  
“Yep, but none of it is lavender. I find it a bit cloying and too… strong for day to day use.”   
  
“So, where’s the smell coming from then?”   
  
Nino had his phone out, ready, and he was delighted with the pictures he caught of Jun, sniffing his nose like a rabbit, heading from one corner to the next. His favorite was when Jun lifted his arms, sniffed, and then ran to the bathroom. Nino followed, watching as Jun checked his deodorant - still imported Old Spice Krakengard.   
  
“I’m not pranking you, J. Honestly, you have _magic_. Some sort of home magic, domestic wizardry, I don’t know… But everything you do around the house is amazing, just short of living in a fairy tale where small animals help you with your chores and save you from your evil stepmom. And, well, you looked at Soup and her fever went down today. She was burning up! Jun, it’s all you.”  
  
Nino had been half expecting the tears, but he wasn’t prepared for Jun to crumple right there in the middle of the bathroom floor. He was glad Soup was still napping; when she woke up he wanted to be ready to share happy news with her, not have her find one of her dads in the middle of a meltdown.   
  
He sank down next to Jun, reaching out a steady hand and rubbing the man’s back in soothing circles. After a few minutes, Jun leaned over and rested his head in Nino’s lap, who began stroking along his brow, pushing his hair back past his eyes. As he tucked a last piece of bang fringe behind Jun’s ear, Jun began talking. He shared how badly it hurt, to not hear from his sister in over a decade - he had always thought she understood. He talked about his mom’s cold derision, his father’s fiery tirades about how the last son of a high-magic family couldn’t go around without any magic of his own. How much it had hurt when they had cast him from the family register, the gates to his own childhood home sealed and locked tight when he had tried to go home for that first New Year’s celebration; sure it had just been a small misunderstanding that would blow over.   
  
Nino held him, murmuring “I remember,” and “I know,” occasionally leaning over to lay kisses on Jun’s oh-so-fierce browline, his cheeks, wiping away his intermittent tears. When Jun stopped talking, Nino started; letting Jun know that he first knew he loved Jun when he slammed his door after his father left, nostrils blaring, and then immediately opened the door back and apologized to the neighbors across the hall and on either side for the noise. That Jun had been his anchor, when it felt like the underbelly of the magical performance world would sweep him away, and that he had always known that Jun was home. He replayed a few of his favorite memories; a laser light show of Jun’s face against the cupboard doors, surrounded by the sticky sweet smell of creamsicle.   
When Jun finally rose, Nino’s legs felt cramped and stiff as Jun helped him up. He rubbed the small of his back, smiling as Jun added his own fist, working his knuckles into the muscle in such a way that relieved his suffering.   
  
The pair walked hand in hand down the hall, taking turns leaning in to check on Hanami. Jun started talking about redecorating the room; a rainbow of pastels that he was sure he could get his old drinking buddy Ohno to paint for her. Nino just smiled, quiet for once, before taking Jun’s hand and leading him to his - no, their - bedroom.   
  
And if he sent the pictures of Jun’s freaking out face to Aiba later, nobody would know, right?   
  
The end.


End file.
